


For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing, The Extraneous Calendar Guide.

by aenor_llelo



Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [34]
Category: Gravity Falls, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo
Summary: A semi-comprehensive timeline of specific dates as considered canon and relevant to theFor A Diamond Is A Marveled Thingseries. This timeline will update in accordance to any additions made to the series.This timeline will only gain new chapters in the event a character limit is broken. Updates will simply be made to the chapters themselves.If you want to stay up to date on this written timeline, check it whenever there is an update in the series. Additions are made frequently.
Series: For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604959
Comments: 33
Kudos: 252





	1. Time Immemorial - 2012

* * *

**???-** Space. Mind. Reality. Power. Time. Soul.

**7 Gyrs past-** White Diamond comes into existence out of the heart of a dying star.

**5 Gyrs past** \- Yellow and Blue Diamond come into existence out of the heart of a dying star.

**4 and half Gyrs past-** Pink Diamond comes into existence out of the heart of a dying star.

**3 Gyrs past-** The vast majority of Gem types have been standardized. Homeworld has industrialized into an ecumenopolis. Era 0 has begun by this time.

**2 Gyrs past-** Gems have expanded beyond Homeworld into other planets. Era 1 has begun by this time.

**7 Millenia past-** The Gem Empire deems the planet Earth a suitable candidate for colonization. Pink Diamond is given her first colony.

**6 Millenia past-** "Rose Quartz" and The Renegade Pearl are noted for their terrorist attacks against Gem infrastructure on Earth in what is technically the world's earliest known act of eco-terrorism.

**3746 BCE-** The first cross-Gem fusion, self identified as Garnet, is formed on Earth during a Crystal Gem attack.

-The Crystal Gems' demands have changed. Rose Quartz begins to publicly incite civil unrest. The Gem War has begun.

**3498 BCE-** Bismuth joins The War.

**3298 BCE-** Bismuth is "lost" during the Battle of the Ziggurat, having been reduced to her gem and placed into indefinite stasis by Rose Quartz for extremist philosophies and the creation of the Breaking Point.

**3101 BCE-** Euhedral Riband Jasper Facet-B81 Kite-815 emerges from the Beta Kindergarten and defeats 80 enemy Gems on her first day.

**3000 BCE-** Pink Diamond, assisted by her Pearl, stages her own shattering.

Without Pink Diamond, there are no new Gems, not really. The Empire now runs on a death march, counted by cruel rations and recyclings of what little is left of Pink Diamond's ichor. Year by year, dance by dance, the ageless Gems shall die, until all Gemkind is one under the cerise sky.

Until all that remains is the final fading light of one White Diamond, finally withered away, dying as she began- completely, cruelly, helplessly alone with no company but her eternity.

Gemkind falls into despair.

Era 2 has begun.

**2988 BCE-** The Convergence, a cosmic event occurring roughly every 5 millennia along Yggdrasil, occurs.

-Bor Burison, the second Asgardian Allfather, wages an extermination war against the Alfeneel, seizing their most prized artifact, the Aether.

-The remaining Alfeneel, presumed dead, go into an imposed suspended animation in a last attempt for survival.

-The Aether, in fact a fluid interface of the Reality Stone, is cast by the Einherjar into some remote corner of their known existence, location deliberately lost to time.

**2470 BCE-** Corruption.

**2200 BCE-** Amethyst Facet-5 Hexagon-8XM emerges from the Prime Kindergarten.

**518 AD-** Thor Odinson is born the crown prince of Asgard.

**965 AD-** The ice jotunn attempt to invade Midgard, but are pushed back by Asgardian forces. Jotunheim is sieged. Loki is found and fostered into the house of Odin.

**1100s-1400s-** Asgardians visit Midgard multiple times. At some point, Thor is chased off a former Gem battlefield by the Crystal Gems.

**1918, 4 Jul.-** Steven Grant Rogers is born.

**1944-** Rose Quartz, while in Europe, meets a US soldier named Steven. He tells her about his friend Howard Stark, and shows her a number of pencil sketches that would later be found and featured in an exhibit on WWII art.

**1945, 5** **Feb.-** Captain Steven Grant Rogers crashes the _Valkyrie._ The frozen sea plunges his enhanced body into a state of suspended animation.

**1955, 15 Jun.-** Stan Pines is born.

**1959, 15 Mar.-** Gregory DeMayo is born.

**1970-1990-** [MEMORY FILE NOT FOUND]

**1970, 29 May-** Anthony Edward Stark is born.

**1981** \- Greg Universe, 22, ends his touring musician career to romantically pursue Rose Quartz. He maintains his industry connections and continues to release albums at semi-regular intervals.

**1982, 4 Jul.-** During an out-of-season snowstorm, Doctor Stanford Filbrick Pines, 27, falls into a man-made interdimensional portal in Gravity Falls.

**1987, 4 Apr.-** Laramie Barriga is born.

**1990, 15 Aug.** \- Pink Diamond, known by her forged identity "Rose Quartz", dies. Steven Universe is born. The rock ballad musician known as _Mr. Universe_ drops out of the public eye.

**1990-1999** \- [MEMORY FILE NOT FOUND]

**1991, 16 Dec.-** Howard and Maria Stark die in what is ruled to be a car crash.

**1991, 26 Dec.-** Adya Maheswaran is born.

**1992, 15 May.** \- Connie Maheswaran is born.

- _Mr. Universe_ has started to release content again by this time, though he does not make public appearances.

**1999-** The external housing complex of the Obsidian Temple is constructed as living accommodations for Steven, who at the time was not known to possess conscious Gem abilities and thus could not access the existing parts of the Temple on his own.

**1999, 31 Aug.-** Mason and Mabel Pines are born.

**2002, Spring-** The episode _Gem Glow_ occured.

**2002-** Experiment 626 escapes the custody of the United Galactic Federation and crash lands on Earth. He, and later the rest of the newly named Tantalog species, are eventually granted amnesty.

**2003** - _Attack The Light_.

**2004** - _Save The Light._

- _Mixtaped_ occurs.

**2004, Sep.-** The episode _Three Gems And A Baby_ occurred.

**2004, 3 Oct. -** Lars dies and is made unbroken. The Off Colors commit acts of piracy against the Empire.

**2004, Nov.**

-"Change Your Mind."

-Sten and Vendan become conscious identities.

-The first institutionalized efforts to study and treat corrupted Gems begin.

-The Gem War has ended. Era 3 begins.

**2004-2006, sporadic-** Asteria Diamond and his entourage tour the Gem Empire to implement, enforce, and modify Era 3 law. _Unleash The Light_ occurs during this time period.

 _Mr. Universe_ returns to the public eye as the manager of the indie band _Sadie Killer and the Suspects._

-The Tantalog species, who have taken up residence in Hawaii, formally apply for asylum under the aegis of the Gem Empire.

-The Skrull formally apply for asylum under the aegis of the Gem Empire.

**2005, 23 Apr.-** The first ever YouTube video was uploaded. There's no reason for me to put this here except for historical perspective.

**2006, Fall-** _Steven Universe: The Movie_

**2006 Fall- 2007 Summer-** _Steven Universe: Future_.

 _-Three Can Keep A Secret, If Two Of Them Are Dead_ occurs during this time period.

- _A Love Affair, But Exit Left_ begins.

-The indie band _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ breaks up on friendly terms, survived by their splinter groups _SC Yellowkid_ and _Shepherd and Clover._

-Buddwick Dewey is accepted into medical school.

-Jasper is shattered and made unbroken.

**2007 Summer-Fall-** Steven Universe goes on a road trip through the United States. _Shepherd's Crook_ can be considered to have happened during this time period. Steven and Connie are now by human standards considered romantic partners.

-The Obsidian Temple undergoes restoration, with its original unsalvageable parts being left as is on the beach as memorial. The external housing section is updated with Gem architectural components.

**2007 Fall- 2008 Late Summer-** Asteria Diamond commits a solo tour of the Gem Empire. Sten and Vendan balance as a fusion, and Steven undergoes his second growth spurt.

**2008, Late Summer-** _Country Warps, Take Me Home._

-Chapter 12 of _Exit Left_ occurs. Asteria Diamond and Jasper can be considered to be queerplatonic partners by this time.

**2008, Fall** \- _Beware, Therefore, The Gemini._ _Clustersong._

**2008, Winter-** An abandoned minefield of Era 1 crowd capture devices is discovered in Norway by Asteria Diamond. A team of sweepers is sent to clear the area. Aquamarine is among them.

**2009, Spring** \- Jasper begins to train an entourage of Rubies as her personal squadron. Asteria Diamond is now consciously aware of the majority of Pink Diamond's memory files.

**2009, Feb.-May-** Doctor Anthony Edward Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, is kidnapped by the Ten Rings organization as a mercenary act, and held captive to produce weapons for them. Missile shrapnel embeds itself in his bloodstream, threatening his life. Ho Yinsen, fellow prisoner, saves him by attaching an electromagnet to his chest.

-Yinsen and Stark create the first miniaturized Arc Reactor.

-Yinsen and Stark create the first Iron Man Suit.

-Yinsen and Stark attempt to escape from captivity. Stark succeeds, but Yinsen dies.

-Tony Stark severs all military contracts and shuts down the weapons division of Stark Industries.

**2009, Summer-** Carnelian.

- _But You Were Hers_ occurs during this time.

**2009, Late Summer** \- Asteria Diamond survives an unintended attempt on his life. Aquamarine Facet-BD25 Teardrop-GT and Ruby Facet-1F4 Tetragon-4ND plead guilty to conspiracy, treason, and the illegal possession/modification of tools of war.

**2009, Early Fall-Midwinter-** Asteria Diamond tends to Gem colonies with his Jasper as his guard.

-Tony Stark reveals himself as Iron Man in a press conference.

**2010** \- Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, met with His Radiance Asteria Diamond. At some point, they discussed the Cluster.

**2010** **May-** Asgardian forces illegally trespass on Gem colony AD-1, known locally as Earth.

-Loki attempts suicide by falling to his death, but survives. He has no recollection of this.

-The Destroyer is confiscated by the Gem Empire for the safety of humans. It is handed over to SHIELD in an incomplete and disassembled state.

-Puente Antiguo experiences a strong Gem presence as the Empire personally tends to repairing the damage the town incurred in the Asgardian attack.

-Asteria Diamond commissions Lars Of The Stars to act as his herald to Asgard.

**2010 Jun.-** Dr. Robert Bruce Banner willingly submits himself to the custody of the Gem Empire in hopes of curing his condition.

-Aesir-Gem contact established as the Off Colors discover the location of Asgard.

-Thor, crown prince of Asgard, secretly conspires with Captain Lars to summon Asteria Diamond directly to Asgard.

-Asteria Diamond assembles a diplomatic entourage to go to Asgard.

-Doctor Jane Foster and her intern, Darcy Lewis, are interviewed by the Gem Empire for information they may have on Asgard. They agree to give the information in exchange for a spot on Asteria Diamond's Asgardian entourage.

**2010 Jul.-** Asteria Diamond meets with the Asgardian Allfather to negotiate diplomatic terms concerning Asgardian action on Earth.

-Thor violates Asgardian law by passing censored information to Asteria Diamond in exchange for political favor.

**2010 Oct.-** Robert Oliver Banner comes into existence for the first time.

**2010 Fall-** Connie Maheswaran is accepted into multiple high profile American universities.

**2010, 25 Dec.-** Connie Maheswaran, 18, proposes to Steven Universe, who turned 20 while he wasn't looking. Steven promptly faints from shock.

**2011, 1 Jan.-** Gregory DeMayo sends the last letter he will ever send to his parents.

**2011 Mar.-** Priyanka starts talking to her parents again.

-Meanwhile, in space, Lars starts growing a beard.

-Asteria Diamond visits Homeworld.

-Blue and Yellow Diamond are married by this time.

**2011, Spring Break** \- Connie visits her Tamil family in India with her mother and fiancé to invite them to her wedding.

-Robert Oliver Banner has become a professor at Little Homeworld by this time.

**2011 May-** Lars comes back to Earth after five months in space. He has been leaving for longer and longer periods of time. Steven is very glad to see him.

-Bismuth forges The Bride's Blade, her finest piece of work to date.

**2011 Jun.-** Connie Maheswaran has graduated high school by this time.

**2011, 6 Jun.-** Sten, who has not slept in four days, proposes fusion-marriage to his lifetime fused-partner Vendan. Vendan, of entirely sound mind, accepts.

**2011, 8 Jun.-** Asteria Diamond marries his court's First Knight, Kahaani Maheswaran.

-Earth's first Diamond Jubilee occurs.

**2011, 9 Jun.-** Lars returns to the stars.

**2011 Fall-** With full scholarship, Connie Maheswaran starts attending NYU and lives in a dorm.

-Connie has regular sessions with a therapist for her C-PTSD.

-Filming has begun for the _Passions of Xanxor_ trilogy film adaptation. _Mr. Universe_ has been hired as the lead composer for the soundtrack. Mr. Multiverse makes a cameo.

**2011, 8 Oct.-** Steve Rogers awakens from his suspended animation.

**2011 Nov.-** An Era-3 Post-Asterism art exhibit starts showing at the Museum of Modern Art. A WWII exhibit with a Captain America section also ran during this time. Asteria Diamond views both exhibits anonymously.

**2012, 1 May-** Two independent counts of illegal aesir trespass on Earth occur in direct violation of Aesir-Gem law. This results in 80 casualties over the course of the next few days, the destruction of SHIELD's Project PEGASUS, and the theft of the aesir artifact known as the Tesseract. These incidents were censored by SHIELD in an attempt to prevent Asteria Diamond from potentially interfering with Project PEGASUS.

-Dr. Oliver Banner is recruited by SHIELD under the pretense of tracking the Tesseract.

**2012, 2 May-** Asteria Diamond noticed anyway.

**2012, 4 May-** Loki has been captured and brought to the Helicarrier. Asteria Diamond tracks the location of the Helicarrier and appears there to directly interfere with the operation. Loki is noted by his captors to appear mentally unstable.

-Due to subtle cultural misunderstandings, Tony Stark seemingly flirts shamelessly with Asteria Diamond several times.

-Asteria Diamond sings his first warsong.

-The Battle of New York, known to Gems as The Battle of the Bottleneck, occurs.

-Tony Stark dies in space- cold, scared, alone. Then he wakes up.

-For the first time in known history, there are living witnesses to Gem warfare. The stars whisper of light dancers that ate the Chitauri alive.

**2012, 5 May-** Stevonnie finds an unidentifiable child amongst the wreckage of the battle. Steven gives this child the placeholder name Morion Vairam. It was later determined that Stevonnie's healing powers had modified the child beyond all identifiable recognition, making finding their original human relatives nearly impossible.

**2012, 12 May-** Tissue samples of the Chitauri bodies are found to contain a fatal, human transferrable illness. The cybernetic augmentations are removed and cleaned, while the corpses are burned en masse by Diamond's fire.

**2012, 13 May-** The human child, Morion Vairam, approximately one year old, is listed as a ward of the Gem Empire. This date is arbitrarily chosen as his birthday.

**2012, 15 May** \- Human telescopes take notice of the construction of Selenopolis reaching the light sight of the moon.

-Somewhere out in space, Lars may or may not have slept with the captain of a Ravager clan.

**2012, 17 May-** A Gem who previously did not exist in any known Kindergarten records is suddenly added to the Little Homeworld database.

**2012, 20 May-** Steven, during a doctor's appointment, accidentally discovers that Sten and Vendan can now unfuse safely without threatening Sten's life.

**2012, 21-25 May-** Asteria Diamond checks in on the DeMayo family due to concerns that they may become a security risk. He meets Norman Pines and Alice Pines née DeMayo.

-Asteria Diamond meets Stanley Pines, who shows him the man-made interdimensional portal under his house.

**2012, 28 May-** Dipper and Mabel take the bus to Gravity Falls to stay with their great-uncle Stan Pines.

**2012, 1 Jun.-** Formal investigations begin concerning the Chitauri invasion and the independent actions of the jotunn self-identified as Lokki.

-Real estate prices in New York drop drastically after the invasion, due to the destruction and fear of the Chitauri virus. Lawyers Matt Murdock and Franklin Nelson take advantage of the price drop to secure an office for their independent law firm, Nelson and Murdock, which is either crazy smart or just crazy.

-Blue Zircon Facet-BD6 Step-F9X remembers that she's technically still a lawyer. Then realizes that she somehow forgot this fact.

**2012, 3 Jun.-** Fishing season begins in Gravity Falls. Stan introduces the twins to their "Uncle Az", who will be staying with them over the summer to "help with the shack" so that Stan will have "more time with his family".

-The top secret "Hole Puncher" project begins. Asteria Diamond drops out of the public eye in order to strictly supervise the proceedings.

**2012, 6 Jun.-** Asteria Diamond and First Knight Kahaani Maheswaran are listed as the parents and guardians of Morion Vairam Maheswaran.

**2012, 9 Jun.-** Nelson and Murdock, absolute maddest fucking lads, accept becoming the legal counsel for the trial of Loki, who they rightly predict will be remembered as the literal terrorist of the century.

**2012, 13 Jun.-** Fiddleford Hadron McGucket is hired by the Mystery Shack.

**2012, 22 Jun.** \- Summerween.

**2012, 23 Jun.-** Bill Cipher loudly advertises a surface presence in the mind of Stanley Pines. When Az opens his own mind in an attempt to diagnose the problem, Cipher uses the act as a gateway into Az's mind, but is still unable to fully control the Diamond's body.

-Stanley, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel decide to follow Bill in an attempt to drive him out, while Gideon and Fiddleford remain in the physical world to monitor the situation. They are successful.

**2012, 26 Jun.** \- The "Hole Puncher" project is nearly complete. Stanley, Fiddleford, and Az take the twins, Candy, Grenda, and Gideon on a petty crime-motivated roadtrip.

-Mason Pines meets Asteria Diamond.

**2012, 28 Jun.-** Fiddleford remembers he's part of a cult.

-Fiddleford remembers he may or may not be _leader_ of said cult.

**2012, 1 Jul.** \- Stanford Filbrick Pines returns to his home after thirty years.

**2012,** [DATE REDACTED]- Loki asks his lawyers what a lawyer is.

**2012, 25 Jul.-** Asteria Diamond is scheduled to formally close the Hole Puncher Project and leave Gravity Falls on this date, barring incident.

-Mabel Pines produces a sock puppet production to premiere on this date.

**2012, 27 Jul.-** The Hole Puncher Project has closed. Ongoing monitoring for [NAME REDACTED] begins.

**2012, 15-18 Aug.-** The annual WoodStick festival occurs in Gravity Falls.

**2012, 20 Aug.-** The annual Northwest Fest occurs.

**2012, 25 Aug.-** Adya Maheswaran comes to America and meets her online friend, "CU", for the first time.

**2012, 29 Aug.** \- Lieutenant Admiral Lars of the Stars arrives in Selenopolis to participate in the intergalactic summit and upcoming trial, at the personal request of Asteria Diamond.

**2012, 1 Sep.-** The Gem Empire begins to host an intergalactic summit to discuss the Chitauri.

-Connor is formally introduced to the Diamond Authority.

-The Avengers are among the few humans present for the intergalactic summit, both in recognition for their part in the battle, and to slowly introduce humans to the greater intergalactic stage.

**2012, 3 Sep.** \- Connie returns to Earth to resume her college education. The summit continues.

-Adya, a lifelong vegetarian, breaks her family imposed diet by going to Five Guys, and suffers predictable consequences.

**2012, 5 Sep.** \- Captain Marvel officially declares herself in the Empire's records to be the Champion of the colony Mar-Vell, and the Skrull species.

-Using the information gathered by the collective powers present at the summit, Thanos the Mad Titan and his faction are concluded to be a form of terrorist organization.

-Lars and Steven become mutually aware of their mild psychic connection. _Interesting._

**2012, 7 Sep.** \- The public intergalactic summit has ended, and the majority of foreign delegates leave Selenopolis. The Tantalog and Skrull representatives remain, due to having residential populations on Earth. The Asgardian delegation remains as witness to the upcoming event. Final preparations for the trial of Loki begin.

-Human representatives of all participant nations begin to arrive in Selenopolis in preparation for Loki's trial.

-Crimson Carbide most certainly does not break any rules when most definitely not bullying the crown prince of Asgard to an entirely legal duel over classified information that he may or may not divulge in exchange for violent amusement. You can't prove anything. What are you, a cop? Get off my case, Dad. You can't stop me.

**2012, 8 Sep.** \- Lars tells Steven about **[MEMORY FILE NOT FOUND.]**

-Greg tells his son a story.

**2012, 9 Sep.** \- Steven and Connie have a talk.

-Steven finds a pink Cadillac in the desert.

-"You know what would be a great idea," said Steven, who has not slept in nearly five consecutive days, "giving my volatile son unrestricted access to a motorized vehicle." And then he did.

**2012, 10 Sep.** \- They kissed. It was nice. Lars is okay with this.

**2012, 12 Sep.** \- The trial of _Loki v Terra_ begins.

**2012, 15 Sep.** \- The jotunn Loki is forfeited by Asgard to thralldom under Asteria Diamond. Loki is not happy with this. Asteria Diamond is not happy with this. He is not happy with Odin. He will remember this.

**2012, 18 Sep.-** Connor and Adya watch Star Wars.

**2012, 19 Sep.-** Prince Thor, Odinson, launches his military campaign to quell civil unrest that has risen in the Nine Realms during Asgard's military absence. Crimson Carbide heads a small special forces group to assist the Asgardian campaign, consisting of himself, his _stal_ Wolf, Euhedral Riband Jasper Facet-B81 Kite-815, and her Ruby squadron.

**2012, 20 Sep.** \- Loki Ransom Liesmith becomes a citizen of the Gem Empire under the aegis of His Radiance, Asteria Diamond.

-Loki thought naming himself was a good idea. Asteria Diamond politely let this happen because it's important to let children make their own ~~mistakes~~ decisions.

-The law firm Nelson and Murdock launch the non-profit, Avocadoes At Law.

**2012, 13 Oct.** \- The music groups _SC Yellowkid_ and _Shepherd and Clover_ reunite as _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ for a one night only charity concert on Staten Island alongside YouTube artist ADYA.

**2012, 15 Oct.** \- _She took everything._

**2012, 19 Oct.-** Crimson Carbide briefly returns from the Asgardian campaign.

-Adya Maheswaran becomes a citizen of the Gem Empire under the court of [COURT PREFIX REDACTED] Cerise after marrying [FILE NAME REDACTED].

**2012, 21 Oct.-** Loki learns what a sleeping bag is.

**2012, 24 Nov.-** Sunrise Jasper awakens and she's fucking pissed.

**2012, 23 Dec.-** Tony Stark, publicly presumed dead after the terrorist known as The Mandarin bombs his private residence, appears in Little Homeworld.

-Tony establishes contact with an amateur hacker/engineer going by the pseudonym "God" after they both broke into the Rose Hill, Tennessee police database at the same time.

-In what is surely a coincidence, Rose Hill native amateur hacker/engineer Harley Keener is approached via online correspondence by someone using the recently dead Tony Stark as their pseudonym. This can only go well.

**2012, 25 Dec.-** An anonymous whistleblower leaks a series of police records and private information implicating the think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics, of illegal human experimentation and terrorism.

-Connor has his first Christmas in 10 years.

**2012, 29 Dec.-** Tony Stark is revealed to have been falsely presumed dead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only putting the work as "multiple chapters" so that i can change the update date whenever i change the timeline.  
> and in anticipation of exceeding the chapter's character limit.
> 
> so anyway yeah steven's youtube channel isn't canon to FADIAMT (the videos existing Are canon they just don't exist in an online space)


	2. 2013 On

* * *

**2013, 1 Jan.** \- Lieutenant Admiral Lars of the Stars ends his extended leave on Earth and returns to space.

**2013, Feb.-** Mars is claimed as Sunrose Diamond's debut colony. First stage terraforming begins under Asteria Diamond's supervision.

**2013, 15 Feb.-** _The Cowards' Quartet_ occurs.

**2013, 16 Feb.-** A copy of Laramie Barriga's death certificate is stolen by Lars Althea after finding it in his parents' mail. _[DEATH NOT FOUND]_ occurs.

**2013, 1 Mar.-** After a tense few hours where they mutually accidentally threatened eachother with divorce, Con and Thorn are married _aeterna_ through being fused as Connor.

**2013 Mar.-** Adya and her wife go on a road trip down the East Coast during the Spring Break school holiday.

-Sunrose Diamond begins phasing into administrative control over the ongoing Martian colonization effort.

**2013** **Apr.**

-Sunrose Diamond saw Hel.

-Thor and Connor discuss Thor's ongoing engagement to Lady Sif.

-Prince Thor Odinson is poisoned by a ninestep, potentially crippling him for life before Connor heals the injury.

-The Asgardian civil conflict is considered resolved.

\- An Alfeneel scouting party is spotted near the borders of Asgardian space by prince Thor Odinson and the Gem Empire's diplomatic group. This marks the first sighting of the Alfeneel in around 5,000 years since their presumed extinction.

-Thor smuggles an Alfeneel scouting party into the royal vaults in a search for the Aether, a stolen arcane artifact.

**2013, 18 Apr.** \- Allfather Odin Borson officially names Thor Odinson to succeed him as king. Preparations for his coronation, as well as his wedding, are set into motion.

**2013, 2 May.** \- Asteria and Sunrose Diamond meet in Asteria's garden to discuss the progress of the ongoing Martian colonization and select flora and fauna for the next stage of terraforming.

**2013, 13 May.** \- 22 off colored Pearls are found in an abandoned Pearl farm on the Reef and taken into Sunrose Diamond's court. Or eleven. No one knows how many Pearls Dozzina counts as.

**2013, Jun.-** The ceremony of Allfather Thor Odinson's wedding and coronation take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will still update as 2012 events continue to occur in FADIAMT. Everything 2013 on will continue here until further notice.


End file.
